Project:Chat/Logs/11 March 2018
00:07:25 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:46 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:17:30 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 04:18:01 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 04:34:54 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has joined Special:Chat 04:35:22 hello ozun 04:35:34 ha its funny because you cant reply 04:35:40 *slaps knee* 04:36:23 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 04:36:25 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has left Special:Chat 04:36:27 Wtf are you doing here peasant 04:37:10 Im watching the chat both in here and from the DW Discord Bot 04:37:15 fuq 04:37:20 he left 05:56:52 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:06:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:07:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:11:08 hi 07:11:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:11:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:11:30 sup 08:23:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 08:23:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:24:03 Ursuuling rrreeEEEEE 08:49:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:50:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:51:00 hi 08:51:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:51:19 sup 08:52:27 sup 08:52:34 bored 08:53:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:02:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:03:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:06:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:07:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:11:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:15:04 me too 09:15:10 it kinda got dead as of being banned. 09:17:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:18:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:19:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:19:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:20:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:21:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:26:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:26:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:28:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:28:47 can agree 09:28:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:28:54 as soon as i left its dead 09:28:58 i'm like the chat reviver 09:28:59 since 09:29:01 when i'm here 09:29:03 chat never be ded 09:29:12 it always has a msg every minute 09:29:14 probs from me 09:29:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:30:29 and its dead 09:30:29 i mean 09:30:37 "SYNTHETICALLY ALIVE" 09:30:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:33:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:33:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:34:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:35:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:35:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:37:37 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:37:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:38:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:39:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:39:38 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:43:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:45:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:45:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:46:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:46:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:48:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:48:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:48:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:49:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:49:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:50:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:50:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:53:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:53:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:55:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:55:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:56:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:56:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:57:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:58:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:01:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:01:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:01:17 hi 10:02:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:02:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:03:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:03:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:10:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:10:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:10:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:10:17 hi en 10:10:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:10:22 Welcome back 10:10:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:10:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:10:45 Hey 10:10:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:10:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:04 The whole chat is logged in discord so thats cool 10:11:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:11:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:33 The staff can like monitor whatever you say even when they're offline here 10:11:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:11:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:11:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:11:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:11:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:12:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:12:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:12:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:12:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:12:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:12:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:12:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:13:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:13:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:13:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:13:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:13:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:14:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:14:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:14:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:14:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:14:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:14:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:14:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:14:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:15:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:15:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:16:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:16:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:18:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:19:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:19:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:19:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:19:36 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 10:19:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:20:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:20:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:20:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:20:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:21:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:21:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:22:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:23:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:24:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:24:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:25:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:26:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:27:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:27:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:27:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:27:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:28:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:28:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:28:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:29:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:29:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:30:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:30:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:31:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:33:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:34:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:34:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:34:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:35:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:35:43 mfw Özün Oldun hits 20K edits 10:36:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:36:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:37:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:37:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:37:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:37:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:39:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:39:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:39:26 hi 10:59:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:30:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:30:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:31:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:31:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:34:32 wait a second 11:34:35 it's not winter anymore 11:34:40 FUCK YEAH ICECREAM TIME 11:42:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:43:56 Hello. 12:08:11 bored 12:09:17 same 12:09:54 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370553823497945089/419156053372960775/C_EpicenterIcon.png" 12:10:05 I made this a few days ago. 12:10:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:10:40 Hello. 12:10:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:10:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:10:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:12:09 I'll post it over in the discord chat cuz i dont really care anymore 12:12:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:12:21 don't 12:12:29 why not? 12:12:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:12:39 if you have to, do it once 12:12:47 alright 12:12:56 and now i gotta go eat and shower 12:12:59 bye again 12:16:36 back 12:16:43 *looks at "epicenter"* 12:16:44 en 12:16:45 ... 12:16:48 FOKIN AWESOME! 12:16:54 eh 12:17:07 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 12:17:11 what do you say about this 12:17:14 its cool 12:17:30 i made a weird concept yesterday tho 12:17:46 i haven't made the page for it since im kinda busy 12:21:03 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370553823497945089/422368245715042305/C_BonanzaIconHD.png" 12:23:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:23:33 hi 12:23:40 Hey. 12:23:52 i made a diep.io esque bullet hell game in scratch 12:40:20 back 12:40:21 en 12:40:30 how do you come up with such amazing things 12:40:39 idk 12:40:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:43:29 I'll post my concepts here. 12:43:34 Well, upcoming concepts. 12:43:49 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370553823497945089/420531069390028810/C_SpiresIconHD.png" 12:47:53 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370553823497945089/420531089065377793/C_StratamaxIconHD.png" 12:50:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:51:24 -!- Apentashot1274 has joined Special:Chat 13:00:28 back 13:00:29 MOOAAAR 13:00:34 i need deese imgs 13:00:37 they're amazing 13:00:53 thanks 13:01:21 i have the hd versions 13:01:29 that are smaller than the icon itself lol 13:08:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:17:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:24:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:24:42 Hello. 13:24:49 Finally, you are back Tudor. 13:42:00 am 13:42:03 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 13:42:08 i discovered how to make horror music 13:43:43 That's just intense. 13:43:51 very 13:44:04 its like bones breaking along with an irregular and slow heartbeat 13:44:06 its creepy as shit 13:44:11 i love it 13:44:12 proud of it 13:45:01 do you want to hear how it sounds when you speed it up from x0.12 back to x1? 13:45:13 because it IS slowed down 13:46:21 here it is 13:46:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d22qzeliKpk 13:46:41 you didn't think i would've used this and slowed it down until it was unrecognizable didn't you? 13:47:06 That is good. 13:47:21 Editor of the Notes. 13:51:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:53:36 x0.12 speed isnt 13:53:37 scary 13:53:39 or creepy 13:53:40 its just 13:53:42 horryfing 13:53:46 unsettling 13:53:54 its past the point of "i know something's gonna happen" 13:53:58 but its not a "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 13:54:08 its just a "Oh god FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING 13:54:08 " 13:55:41 if you lower pitch by 99% in audacity 13:55:55 then highten pitch by 99% over and over 13:56:00 it sounds like its not music anymore 13:56:15 it just sounds like your speaker is trying to ask to die 13:58:10 repeat a bit more 13:58:15 apply a bitcrusher 13:58:20 and you get free nightmares 13:59:40 so 13:59:42 because of that 13:59:45 imma remix a song i made 13:59:49 and distort the fuck out of it 13:59:52 put it on soundcloud 13:59:57 and terrify my followers again 14:02:42 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/sbtarcyhsodndsatrrta 14:02:43 OH BOY 14:04:38 have fun shitting yourself at night 14:04:41 in fear 14:05:25 have fun trying to see what the name means 14:05:37 because it means something 14:08:13 What does it mean? 14:09:41 (s)Bt(a)rc(y)hs(o)d(-)(n)ds(a)t®rt(a).chr 14:09:47 Sayonara is the original song 14:09:57 Btcrsh is BIT CRUSH 14:10:00 its bitcrushed 14:10:01 and 14:10:04 DSTRT 14:10:06 is distorted 14:10:07 as its 14:10:07 well 14:10:08 distorted 14:10:13 and bit crushed 14:10:25 .chr is a reference to the original game from which the song came 14:10:26 Nice. 14:10:41 i'm truly a fucking master at hiding shit 14:12:03 Are you able to make a usic out of the soundscape? 14:12:32 https://youtu.be/N9TnPQUQi6w?t=2911 14:14:02 fuck yes probs 14:14:11 but i need to speed it up 999 14:14:17 to make it sound like normal music 14:14:22 well 14:14:24 NORMAL 14:14:32 portal 1's music is more of just ambient sound really 14:15:01 I just want the feeling of a cave place that is foggy and is exactly like the picture shows there. 14:15:08 It should fit it. 14:15:12 A bit scary. 14:17:37 oh 14:17:45 i was thinking to horrorify it and distorrt it 14:17:51 but whatever fits your liking 14:17:52 Like the soundscape. 14:18:08 Please don't change it much. 14:18:11 ok 14:18:21 A little bit maybe, to make it "musical standard"> 14:18:25 i could probs slow down by x0.12 14:18:28 so i could 14:18:30 i dont know 14:18:32 make it more 14:18:34 atmospheric? 14:18:39 Yes. 14:18:42 Exactly. 14:18:43 prob is 14:18:46 i dont have the sound 14:18:53 I couldn't think of the name. 14:23:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:27:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:28:15 hi 14:28:25 Hello. 14:37:26 img="prnt.sc/ipotvy" 14:37:28 oof 14:37:31 cant post 14:37:35 https://prnt.sc/ipotvy 14:37:52 sorry lightshot changed their crappy link 14:43:28 i made something that generates DDLC glitch text 14:43:30 fun isnt it 14:43:39 and i jsut made a meme 14:43:44 i'm gonna post it on my wall 14:45:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:50:53 lol 15:15:47 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:37 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:36:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:37:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:38:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:38:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:40:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:51:26 hoi 15:51:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:52:00 did ya know 15:52:09 that my usertag is a bit desaturated 15:52:18 in comparison to the other usernames 15:53:13 It's former staff colour. 15:54:07 its not 15:54:09 for me 15:55:38 lol 15:57:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:22:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:22:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:02:35 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:13:29 hi 17:32:38 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:39:57 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:12 Nope 17:40:42 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 17:49:37 hi 19:19:26 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:23:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:30:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:30:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:36:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:54:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:54:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 21:05:09 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 11